First Journeys Chapter 08
Chapter 8: Command Seat The Attack came totally unexpected. The scanner operator of the American Dream was watching GalNews about the space battle between Dai , Nogoll and Union forces like everyone else on the bridge and thus missed the fast approaching contact. I was still sitting in the Command chair, while the main viewer showed high definition recordings of the space battle of Union Fleet against the Dai and the Nogoll. Titanic fists shock the yacht so violently that Calia Lethra, Alex and everyone else standing before the mains screen watching the news were thrown about. Smoke filled the bridge and a dozen warning sirens and signals blared. Lights flickered. The Automatic restraints had grabbed me and a force field bubble encased the command seat and me. To my shock I noticed a rupture in the hull. One of the bridge crew men was sucked out, before an emergency field sealed the crack. There were only two officers still moving as they too had remained in their seats and kept save behind force field bubbles, the rest was piled up near the now sealed crack, among them the Togar captain and Alex, none of them showed any signs of life. The main screen now showed a red space ship pursuing us. The Helm officer moaned with a whiny voice.” What are we going to do?” I responded, “ We need breathing space to sort it out, get this tub going as fast as you can.” “Yes I will do that.” None of the controls of the seat responded and a Computronic voice said. “You are not registered or authorized. Alex stumbled to his feet, frozen blood across his face. “System recognize Alex Enroe. I give full command authority to Eric Olafson.” then he collapsed again. The controls lit up and a bank of screens lowered around me. “Command authority granted.” “Activate all available shields, reroute spare energy to aft shield generators.” “Acknowledged.” The Helm Officer turned.” We are gaining ground Sir, but we have only one ISAH pod left, it seems we are still faster than that Dai Battle Ship.” “Don’t turn around. Keep your eyes on the controls when you talk.” I looked down to find the right contact for ship wide.” This is Eric Olafson temporary in command of this vessel. All Departments report. Damage and status. Medical emergency on the bridge.” “Engineering here. We have still full power but only one ISAH pod, we lost the other three. Several Hull breeches, sealed with nanite foam and force fields. Main generators at 100 percent and not damaged. Primary shields gone. Secondary shields holding.” “Engineering shut down every nonessential system. Concentrate on repairing the shield generators.” “We do our best.” “Medical reporting. We have 67 casualties, 19 reported fatal.” “Triage and prioritize. Bridge crew first.” “We send medics and bots.” “Tactical, do we have tactical? Communications?” There was no response and then the Computronic replied.” Tactical and Communication stations are not replying.” “Computronic open all Communication channels on all available com equipment.” “Open.” “This is the ‘American Spirit’, Enroe Industries private Yacht. Eric Olafson speaking. We are under attack. Dai Than Battle ship in pursuit. We are damaged and there are heavy casualties. Need assistance urgent.” I then told the Helm Officer to transmit our coordinates and whereabouts. “We are being hailed.” The Computronic reported “Put it on.” “Hello American Spirit. I am Ima Win-Do, patriarch of the once glorious Dai Than Ima Tribe. I have lost my honor and my tribe. Our Mother has been destroyed by your demon warrior. Now I will seek revenge and I will cause mayhem and destruction. I see you are but a boy; your officers are dead or gone. Surrender and I shall be merciful. Your hail for help will be heard, I have no doubt but all help will come too late for you. Surrender and I shall not launch fighters. I will kill you all quickly and painless. Deny me and I shall board and skin you alive.” I looked down again to identify the correct contacts for tactical. Then I responded.” This is Eric Olafson, temporarily in command of this Vessel. You are in Union space and have committed acts of piracy and murder.” While I talked my fingers activated weapons.” I will not let my crew down and I will fight you to the last breath. Bring it on red face and learn that Neo Vikings do not surrender, ever.” The tactical screen showed his vessel just barely within reach for Loki Torpedoes, the American Spirit but this private yacht had two tubes for these military grade weapons. I noticed big doors opening in the hull of the Dai Ship, displayed on the screen that showed a magnified view of our pursuer, no doubt Fighter bay doors. I cut the link and yelled.” Helm reverse thrust full reverse.” “What?” I overrode his station and did it myself and cursed. “If this is over I am going to kick you from here to Andromeda and back.” The battered and damaged luxury-yacht’s mass inertia compensators could not cope completely with the sudden reversal of thrust, and the Medics just coming on the bridge were thrown off their feet and I was pushed hard into the restrains. The Dai Battle ship in full pursuit rushed close in a few heartbeats and the distance between the two ships shrunk fast, I hammered my fist on the Torpedo release and both tubes launched, aiming at the open doors. At the same time I fired every available FTL and weapon. The Dai Crew was good and its Computronic reacted faster than its crew several of the Dai Cannons fired and the American Spirit shuddered hard, but I saw with satisfaction as one of the two torpedoes slipped right past the open doors I had aimed at. The other was intercepted by Point defense guns” I maintained backwards thrust. Two more shots peppered our bow and our shields collapsed completely. The Dai Battle ship was at least eight times the size of the American Spirit, then it suddenly expanded into a bright fire ball and a huge explosion ripped through its hull. Two round objects released from the doomed Battle ship. The spherical objects followed us. Not fighters, but some kind of kind of armed life boats and while their weapons were small we had no shields and their fire caused damage. Again I reversed thrust and went past red line, hitting one of the spheres head on and fired with the remaining FTL cannon at the other sphere. The tactical screen and the remaining functioning sensors showed both spheres destroyed and no life signs aboard the remaining fragments of the battle ship. I took time to wipe the sweat of my brow and said.” All hands damage control.” Twenty minutes later we were hailed by a fleet of Enroe Security ships. Interlude 9: Captain Harris Captain Harris, the current commanding officer of the mighty USS Devastator called his friend and superior who was in his quarters. “Admiral we received a distress call from the private yacht of Alex Enroe. They are under attack of by a Dai battle ship” “Launch long range fighters, Barracudas and send the Moscow and the Tel Aviv to assist. We are still tied up here.” Stahl leaned forward.” He is a rich man and his yacht must be fast. Maybe he can outrun them” “Details just coming in. The Yacht was based on an Ocelot class Super cruiser. Six FTL’s and she is authorized as a test platform for Loki torpedoes. She has two one shot tubes. The Dai on the other hand is a full size Be-Tha-Ra class.” Stahl had a concerned expression on his face. “Send the Enroe corporation our condolences, tell the Moscow to secure the area and help finding possible remains.” Captain Harris eyes widened.”There is an update coming in; The yacht is heavily damaged but won the battle” “An Ocelot with two torpedoes and six FTL’s defeated a Be-Tha-Ra? You can’t be serious.” Harris responded. “Enroe security and the USS Petersburg, a fast super cruiser of the fourth who was the closest of ours are there closing in and confirming it. According to this, a seventeen year old passenger took command after the bridge had a hull breach, killing and disabling most of the bridge cre. He destroyed the Dai battle ship. Knowing you I thought this might peak your interest.” “It certainly does. I want all details of that fight, log entries and such. If Enroe trains their cadets that well we might need to talk to them.” “Citizen Data identifies the young man as pre entry applicant to the Academy, Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim.” Stahl’s eyebrows shot up.” The one who flew a Submarine against a space bus?” Now it was Harris turn to look perplexed.” Sir I am not sure what you are talking about.” “I send you the file, you be amazed old friend. I want all details of this encounter, make sure I get it.” Category:Stories